Boda
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que piensa Sasuke acerca de la boda próxima de su hermano? SasuIta/ItaSasu


**Hoy es mi cumpleaños y decidí darme un regalo escribiendo un ItaSasu el primero que he creado para ser sincera jajaja**

**No sé qué tal ha quedado pero en verdad estoy conforme con mi trabajo ¿Qué piensan ustedes?, pues eso lo veremos tras su lectura**

**Muy bien sin nada más que decir me despido y os mando saludos a la vez**

**Boda**

Las personas se veían animadas en lo que era una fiesta mientras entre ellos platicaban a la vez que sonreían sin tener que forzarse a hacerlo. Pero había una persona que parecía no disfrutar el momento, existía n moreno que veía un punto muerto con cierta melancolía y hasta un poco furioso

Sasuke Uchiha estaba situado en la barra de bebidas meditabundo, este chico de bellas facciones se encontraba intentando olvidar con el alcohol el momento sumamente agonizante en el que se encontraba. Se sentía un idiota cabe decir porque lo que añoraba, quería y esperaba conseguir, era algo lógicamente llamado como un imposible porque…

Había intentando dejar atrás esos pensamientos poco comprensibles, dándose la vuelta, volviéndose más parco y rudo en sus expresiones, sumiéndose en el silencio de quien ya sabe su batalla pérdida e irónicamente se volvió tan parecido a quien deseaba olvidar y enterrar en un contexto que culpaba solo a las hormonas. Pero le era aún más imposible el simple verse en el espejo le recordaba a aquel hombre de piel blanquecina y cabellos oscuros… aquel que tenía otorgado el puesto de su hermano mayor

La gente hablaba con su estridente voz, mas nadie se le acercaba porque era tan obvio y tangible que Sasuke estaba de mal humor que prefirieron no retar al tigre para ser devorados por este, no valía la pena llegar a ese punto de idiotez

Las cuestiones le atosigaban desde hace mucho _¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así con su hermano? _No había respuesta alguna había sido algo tan repentino y tan poco creíble que después de saber sobre esto le costó un par de años el tener que aceptarlo a buena gana su realidad. Claro que el aceptar no significa que todo se solucione porque un problema era que ambos eran del mismo sexo y el peor de todo era que compartían la misma sangre, la misma familia, el mismo apellido, los mismos padres y se negaba a alguna vez profesar sus deseos a su hermano

Pero hoy le era el peor día de su vida, quería llorar como un crio – cosa que su orgullo impedía – deseaba rogarle que no hiciese lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, añoraba poder retroceder el tiempo a la vez que deseaba fervientemente amararlo y decirle que solo tenían que ser los dos…_niisan y Ototo,_ nadie más que los dos

Pero ya era tarde mañana tenía que poner buena cara y parecer feliz ante lo que iba a ocurrir, dar buenos deseos a lo que deseaba pisar y destruir. Tenía que ofrecerle una sonrisa a esa tipa que se lo quitaba y tenía que soportar como hoy otro acto que le confirmaba que jamás sus deseos serian concebidos

Aún recordaba perfectamente ese día en que su hermano entro de la mano con esa chica que ya llevaba 10 meses en ser su chica y con una sonrisa impresa en ambos rostros dictaron la sentencia de un futuro sufrimiento para Sasuke, hasta le pareció que algo tan absurdo podría propinarle tanto desazón a su pecho

"_mamá, papá entre los dos hemos decidido que dentro de tres meses nos casaremos, espero que les haya sentado bien la idea"_

Mikoto accedió complacida mientras entre lágrimas les pedía que sean felices mientras Fugaku seguía con pose severa el lado de la puerta y Sasuke solo recurrió al auxilio de su habitación de forma muda antes de que votase improperios ante lo ocurrido.

Y los meses pasaron devastadoramente rápido y su relación con su hermano había pasado a deteriorarse al fin ya que su mal humor y todo ese enfado suprimido a cerrar los puños estallaba sobre aquello que no sabía nada del asunto, aquel que muchas veces se sentía o sentía odiado por su pequeño hermano. Y cabe decir que lo que Sasuke sentía no era odio, no podía odiar ni aunque quisiera a la persona a quien más amaba, solo que se sentía frustrado ante esa realdad que le pegaba en la cara de forma tan seguida.

Tomo el tequila de un solo trago, después de ya haber bebido varios vasos de whisky al igual que vino, singani en fin toda bebida que le había aparecido en frente. Para acallar el dolor, para por un momento olvidarse que estaba sufriendo por que tenía deseos de incesto

Cuando empezó a sentir como su estomago se estremecía con el contacto de su hermano, que sus mejillas pálidas se tornaban a ser coloridas cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca o que cayó en la cuenta de que empezó a admirar en demasía la belleza de su hermano mayor; se volvió aún más arisco con este quería que se alejase para no sentirse tan tonto y confundido, porque odiaba la perfección en cada acto que tenía su hermano, porque empezó a detestar lo amable que siempre este se mostro ante él, porque repudiaba el hecho de que cada día se sentía más enamorado y acorralado ante ideas funestas de algo que no sería en la vida dado.

"te odio Itachi" se lo gritaba cada que podía con la escusa más estúpida le escupía varios improperios para acallar la rabia que yacía dentro, le miraba con odio siempre que se lo topaba y orillaba a su hermano a solo dejarse insultar, a dejarse mirar de esa manera no admisible, porque él dejaría que su hermano madurase solo no jugar su tonto juego.

Odiaba a Itachi, lo odiaba de eso estaba seguro, pero el amor es igual al odio solo que decidimos hacerlo como un contrario ambos son esa persona merodeando en tu cabeza, ambos significan que esa persona es el centro de tu todo, el odio es debido al amor que algún día se profeso que queda hecho añicos por asuntos remotamente personales y distintos. Porque odiaba a Itachi porque sabía que amarlo como le amaba era algo no permisible, mucho mejor era el odiarle para que así aún siga presente en su vida

Tomo otro vaso de Tequila, las cosas ya se empezaban a nublar para sus oscuros ojos y el equilibrio ya estaba casi en el ámbito de lo perdido. No importaba en fin Itachi lo llevaría de vuelta a casa porque así era su hermano no le dejaría por más que quisiera hacerlo

De nuevo sintió las tremendas ganas de llorar y lamentarse por cruel destino, pero no podía al ser un Uchiha esas acciones eran indebidas, vergonzosas y molestas. Pero esta vez sintió tan necesario ese acto que no pudo evitar que una lágrima fuese derramada por sus ojos, ya no importaba en fin nadie le diría nada, jamás alguien se atrevería a molestar a Uchiha Sasuke en un día que estaba de malas

Sentirse despechado sin haber tenido nada, sentirse engañado sin haber tenido contacto alguno de manera además de lo fraternal, llorar por un amor perdido que jamás te fue correspondido. Mientras más pensaba en esas cosas se sentía aún más patético

**Nissan – **pronuncio sin tan siquiera porque lo hacía, tal vez era una añoranza o un pedido o quien sabe una confesión que se había quedado en su mente

Todos le veían extrañados el estado atípico de Sasuke era algo conmemorable a la vez que preocupante. Nadie se le acercaría solo alguien que fuera idiota

**Hey Sasuke, ¿Por qué tan deprimido?** – y como se dijo solamente un idiota se acercaría a Sasuke en estos precisos momentos

**Déjame en paz dobe** – irrumpió Sasuke con voz cortante

**Pero Sasuke estas llorando y tú jamás lo haces, me estoy preocupando**

_Y a este ¿Qué carajos le importa que es lo que me pasa?, _El Uchiha menor frunció el seño y apretó los puños en un intento de acallar las ganas de gopearlo y soltar toda la frustración en este

**No me pasa nada, ahora vete y déjame en paz** – ordeno con voz altiva y demandante a la vez que se notaba que estaba claramente irritado

**Pero Sasuke…** - la insistencia seso cuando uno de sus pómulos fue arremetido con la fuerza desorbitante del azabache

La gente se giro para verlos asustados, sin saber que ocurría entre el Uchiha malhumorado y el idiota del pueblo

**Tenias que joderme justo cuando estoy de malas – **grito alterado mientras se levantaba del asiento – **que te importa lo que tenga, tú no comprenderás que es lo que me pasa – **volvió a soltar aún más alterado

**Pero Sasuke quiero ayudar – **la vocecilla de Uzumaki apenas era audible – **quiero demostrarte que me importas porque eres mi amigo **

**Te he dicho que no te importa, no puedes comprenderme – **el Uchiha bajo la entonación de su voz – **Naruto esto es algo en lo que no puedes meterte **

El chico zorro lo miró sin entender exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, pero sabía que el moreno estaba sufriendo y sufría por algo emocionalmente conocido como "amor"un amor no correspondido un amor que se queda en el silencio de quien añora a alguien que sabe ni siquiera que es lo que pasa al otro por la cabeza. Y él sabía eso porque sufría de lo mismo, porque sabía que era poca cosa para que este otra se dignase a verlo como algo más que un amigo, porque Uchiha Sasuke era demasiado engreído como para posar sus ojos en su amigo de ojos celestes ansiosos del amor de alguien tan frívolo. Pero el sentimiento no era el mismo Uzumaki sufría de miedo al rechazo más en cambio Sasuke sabía que estaba en algo para nada permisible porque se hablaba del incesto

**Sasuke yo… - **pero las palabras callaron el Uchiha ya estaba sobre él dándole cuanto golpe le era posible, el Uzumaki que estaba cohibido se adentro en un estado de shock e inusualmente en esta ocasión ni siquiera intento defenderse

Las cosas no pintaban a algo bueno pero una persona agarro bruscamente las manos de Sasuke quien se giro furibundo a quien lo había parado, para encontrarse con los orbes negros e inexpresivos de su hermano

**¿me podrías explicar qué diantres pasa contigo Sasuke? - **la voz del mayor se escucho demandante y severa sin perder a la vez la entonación que lo caracterizaba

Sasuke por su parte dejo caer la manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se sintió tan débil que ni siquiera podía pronuncias palabras alguna. Había cometido una estupidez en la fiesta de despedida de soltero de su hermano

**¿No vas a decirme nada? – **la voz del uchiha mayor bajo un poco el contraste estremecedor que siempre tenía ahora parecía que hablara con un niño que debía ser reprendido. Y justamente eso era algo que molestaba a Sasuke, el era un niño a los ojos del mayor y no se daba cuenta que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad hace más de dos años

**No –** el chico soltó la palabra y movió su cabeza a un lado para no ser visto por el otro, para que no viese que las lágrimas de nuevo querían caer de sus ojos. Ya no quería sentirse tan débil a los ojos del hermano que tenía

El Uchiha mayor votó un largo suspiro a la vez que se agarraba la cien

**Vamos te llevare a casa aquí representas un peligro – **y sin que Sasuke pudiera negarse este se lo llevo a plan de estirones al auto y lo boto como un saco al asiento del copiloto

El silencio inundo la atmosfera del lugar y ambos se encontraban en sus propios mundos intentando meditar. Sasuke en que a pesar del silencio no podía evitar pensar que estaba muy acogedor el simple hecho de estar junto a su hermano e Itachi pensaba en lo que solo el debía saber.

**Ahora que hemos salido, ¿podría saber el porqué de tu comportamiento? – **el silencio fue cortado por la voz monótona de Itachi

Sasuke se movió en su asiento un poco incomodo, no sabía exactamente que decirle además de que su hermano lo conocía tan bien que cuando osaba a mentirle el otro lo atosigaba hasta que saque la verdad de cualquier cosa. Pero no le podía decir "pegué a Naruto porque estoy molesto de que te casaras mañana ya que aunque por más raro que te parezca te amo más que como un hermano" la simple idea de decir esas palabras le parecía una forma de alejar por completo a su hermano además de que parecería un enfermo

**No fue por nada – **respondió molesto

**¿nada?** – e Itachi no estaría conforme hasta tener una respuesta que valiera la pena – ¿**el pobre rubio recibió un puñete en la cara por nada?**

El Uchiha menor miro al suelo con detenimiento, no quería responder para que hacerlo si ya sabía de ante mano los resultados

**Que te importa Itachi – **hablo ahora con un tono altanero – **son cosas mías que no te importan **

El mayor le vio con el seño fruncido y al propiciar su casa ya en frente estaciono el auto, para salir de él presurosamente. Niño mal educado y mimado _¿no se daba cuenta de este le estaba preguntando porque en verdad se había preocupado?_, _¿acaso no entraba en la cuenta de que dejo una fiesta en su honor porque para este no había nada más importante que su pequeño hermano?_ Pero claro al que tenía enfrente era Sasuke Uchiha un chico tan parco que no se dab cuenta de cosas tan obvias

Para que seguir hablando con alguien que no entiende, no valía ni siquiera un poco de su tiempo. Itachi siguió su recorrido hasta la imponente casa Uchiha y Sasuke recién salía del auto persiguiendo a su hermano que estaba irritado y eso también sintió que era un golpe certero hacia la tranquilidad casi infranqueable de Sasuke, porque para Sasuke el mundo podía caerle encima sin que le vea problema pero el avistar que su hermano ya no quería ni dirigirle la mirada era la peor de las torturas

**Itachi – **la voz del chico se alzo de repente pronunciando el nombre de quien le robaba el sueño muchas veces – **por favor no te enojes – **pidió por primera vez en tanto tiempo a la única persona con la que podía rebajarse a ese extremo

El mayor lo visualizo por un momento y al notar la mirada suplicante del menor no pudo negarse a personarle, pero aún seguía la pregunta sobre su comportamiento poco característico de un Uchiha que había hecho uso su hermano

**¿Por qué te comportaste así esta noche? – **la pregunta volvió a nacer de sus labios y la volvería a repetir un millón de veces si era necesario

_¿Porque? _Su comportamiento poco adecuado de la noche solo tenía una razón de causa, esa causa tenía nombre y apellido y en estos precisos momentos le veía con el reproche suscrito en el rostro

**No quiero hablar de eso Itachi – **volvió a negarse a dar respuesta alguna, ya le costaba estar de pie debido al alcohol ingerido como sabía que su vista estaba borrosa además de que solo se preocupaba de ver una cosa… a su hermano querido

**¿tan poco confías en mí?** - Itachi voto esas palabras dolido, le pesaba demasiado el pensar que se pequeño y lindo hermano no pudiera responderle algo tan simple en cambio para Sasuke esas palabras más la angustia delatadora en la voz de Itachi le hicieron sentir detestable

Pero no quería decirle pero ahora con ayuda de las bebidas que tomo en toda la noche un poco de esa valentía no percibida salía a flote y eso era en realidad algo malo

**Porque no quiero que mañana te cases – **la sinceridad de sus palabras salieron de su boca en forma atropellante mientras varias lágrimas que se había esforzado por reprimir sucumbían para formar un amargo llanto – **no quiero verte con esa mujer**

Ya había soltado lo que por tanto tiempo había reprimido ahora ¿Qué le quedaba? Nada solo se quedo en silencio con el llanto acrecentándose por cada segundo pasado

**¿Qué es lo que te molesta de mi unión con ella? **– Itachi no pudo evitar lanzar otra pregunta a su hermano porque aún estaba confundido

**¿acaso no te das cuenta? – **Sasuke soltó esto como un puchero infantil al que nunca lo escuchaban como se debía - ¿**nunca notaste como te miro? ¿Cómo me que quedo sin palabras cada que te acercas mucho a mi? O ¿jamás te diste cuenta que no te veo solo como un hermano y que te veo con el más puro deseo carnal? **

Las palabras salieron solo eso salieron sin tan siquiera Sasuke pensara si estaba bien o mal lo dicho cosa uqe ahora poco importaba ya que se había externado todo lo callado y no había ni siquiera algo que añadir además de un "Niisan yo te amo" 

Itachi le vio por unos cuantos segundos sin saber que decir pero al notar que el frágil cuerpo de su hermano temblaba debido al equilibrio perdido por tanto alcohol ingerido y a las fuerzas perdidas por el llanto desgarrador solo atino a abrasarle y mecerlo en ese refugio que le ofrecía cuando era más chico

**Itachi no quiero que te cases, no quiero, no quiero no quiero – **era como un niño, aún era el pequeño Sasuke al que siempre había adorado

Lo apretujo aún más a su cuerpo, el también le quería e insanamente de la misma forma aterradora, pero no pensaba arruinar a su hermano con esta historia de amor que apuntaba a la tragedia. El no sería egoísta se alejaría porque el estar juntos era el declive de miles de trifulcas y guerras ya perdidas, era mejor que todo se cortase ahora antes de que no pudiera evitar la tentación de pedirle que se fugasen y olvidaran todo, hasta el hecho de que eran hermanos

Lo acaricio suavemente en la cabeza y delicadamente beso su frente, después su mejilla, la otra y acabo sellando sus labios en un casto beso.

Sasuke dio un respingo ante lo sucedido y aún aturdido se dejo llevar por las emociones que le propinaban esos labios, ese aroma, ese hombre que tenía consigo

**Yo te amo Sasuke eso nunca lo olvides – **le susurro Itachi al pelinegro – **te adoro y eres lo que más quiero y por esa misma razón no te puedo corresponder**

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a humedecerse

_Lo sabía los cuentos de hadas no existen, _solo hay que esperar un final ya bien esperado

**No me mientas y digas que me quieres para hacerme sentir mejor – **balbuceo mientras se limpiaba bruscamente los rastros de lágrimas y aquellas que salían de sus ojos – **solo dime que te doy asco o que no me quieres de esa manera **

Su hermano le sonrió enternecido, jamás dejaría Sasuke ser el niño de los ojos de Itachi y nunca en toda su vidapodría negarse ante ese chiquillo lo que sentía

**Mañana me casare de eso no hay duda – **le dijo con esa voz que siempre tenía esa voz inexpresiva que solo él podía sacar hasta en momentos como este – **pero lo hare porque sé que de esa forma tu acabaras por querer poner tus ojos en otra persona, no puedo quitarte a toda tu familia por un amor que no sabemos si funcionara – **la estridente verdad salía de los labios de Itachi mientras que Sasuke a su pesar entendía los hechos

Pero el que entendiera no quitaba el hecho de que en esos precisos momentos quisiera liquidarse ante el doloroso encuentro con la verdad que era peor que el silencio.

**Una noche – **las palabras de Sasuke no apremiaban a algo que pareciera coherente – **solo esta noche quiero sentirme amado por quien siempre he amado, regálame solo esta noche a tu lado – **la petición salió con un tono tímido poco común en Sasuke

El mayor lo estrujo entre sus brazos su primera y última noche de ellos dos

-o-

Las palabras del párroco fueron alzadas en alto para dar inicio a la ceremonia, la gente se paraba y miraba atenta como la novia venia lentamente por el umbral con un pulcro vestido blanco, siendo entregada por el hermano mayor del novio

Estos dos se miraron por un momento y sonrieron entre ellos, nadie pensaría que en esa mascara de falsa felicidad se estaban despidiendo en silencio

Escucharon todas las palabras dichas por este hombre de blanca gabardina pero nadie intuía que estos dos rogaban por dentro que lo que estuviera pasando seria la unión de estos no la separación y el quebrar de tantos sueños

¿Acepta usted a Itachi Uchiha como su pareja?

– Acepto

¿acepta usted a Haruno Sakura como su pareja?

Acepto

Porque las cosas no son como siempre las deseas al final cuando se quiere algo hay que dejarlo ir porque sabes que tu compañía no es la mejor

Itachi si quería a la que tenía en frente pero no como a su hermano algo mal sano ya se sabe pero en el corazón nadie dicta y manda

Puede besar a la novia

Así lo hiso pensando que al que tenía consigo era a su hermano y su boquita temblorosa y carnosa

En el silencio se quedarían de nuevo esos sentimientos tanto tiempo callados y ayer expuestos, en el silencio de sus corazones

Aun se podía recordar a ese niño que veía anhelante a su admirado hermano mayor y ese niño que cuidaba a su hermano mejor que su padre y madre; aun se podía recordar esas disputas poco convincentes entre ambos por estúpidas razones siendo una forma de unirlos más, aún se recordaba que los ojos ya no anhelaban a un hermano al borde de lo perfecto sino más bien eran unos ojos anhelantes ante el hombre que arremetía contra sus sentís como se veía al hermano mayor sobre protector si no a alguien que no dejaba que le agraviara a su pareja. Aún a pesar de lo dicho anoche el amor perduraría hasta que se sacien de nuevo con ese amor que solo ellos podían darse

_**Fin**_

Si, si lo sé soy una maldita que no dio el final esperado, pero la verdad el drama se me da mejor que el romance jajaja.

Espero ver un comentario al menos por aquí. Espero que les haya gustado mi fic que salió un 14 de agosto porque me quería probar en mi cumpleaños si era posible hacer esto posible

Bueno me despido adiós


End file.
